


For Her Team!

by HappyFace1886



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Fiancee, F/M, For the team!, Omiai, Yachi's a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFace1886/pseuds/HappyFace1886
Summary: Where Yachi takes one for the team and Ushijima is his usual oblivious, forthright self. Ushijima x Yachi





	For Her Team!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm more accustomed to the format of my blog, so I post things there more frequently while I post things fairly slowly on ao3. If you want to check out more, the links are on my profile page. ;)

Yachi swallowed hard, her eyes trained on the foreboding doors that loomed over her. All she needed to do was get through this one trial and she’d be free from this nightmare forever. The heavy weight on her shoulders had nothing to do with the multi-layered kimono pressing down on her petite form, the elaborate motifs on the expensive fabric indicating that this was no mere normal meeting she was about to engage in. 

There was just too much at stake for her to fail!

* * *

_“The volleyball club is an unnecessary part of this school,” the vice principal of Karasuno declared with an angry scowl. Takeda-sensei flinched as it had been the umpteenth time that Hinata and Kageyama had caused the vice-president’s toupee to go flying into the air, which, for some reason, always seemed to land on Daichi’s head. The man was now beyond furious by these developments and based on the tick on his eyelid, he wasn’t going to let go of this easily like before._

_Yachi, who had been about to deliver some paperwork to Takeda-sensei, also flinched while hiding behind the door outside of Takeda-sensei’s classroom._

_“I am terribly sorry by what-.”_

_“Regardless of the incident that I have no idea what you’re talking about,” the shorter man snarled, “the club has been a drain in the school’s finances for too long! We barely have club members for it compared to that of a powerhouse school and now, first years are actually the supporting pillars of the club? The school has been generous when it came to the boy’s volleyball team due to how we’ve gone to Nationals once in the past, but enough is enough! The glory days are over and we should now focus on the present! A large chunk of funds given to the boy’s volleyball club should be given to the basketball or even the baseball team! At least their chances of getting into Nationals are a lot higher than the volleyball team!”_

_“W-Wait! Please, at least let them participate in the spring tournament! The boys did very well against-.”_

_“I gave them their chance with the inter-high tournament and the boys failed miserably! What makes you think in the few measly months that we have that they’ll do any better the next round?! And what of the third years? Two of them at least have the potential to get a better education, but they’ll squander it away because their priorities are out of place!"_

_Yachi’s fingers clutched onto the edges of the document, her fingers wrinkling the material beyond repair. She had to be hearing things. The vice-principal was trying to get rid of the boy’s volleyball team? No, that wasn’t exactly right. He wanted to reduce the funding for the team, but they were barely hanging on as it was! The donations they received would barely give them a chance to get by right now._

_Her eyes clenched shut as she tried to shut out the loud grating voice of the vice-principal._

_Think!_

_There had to be a way to fix this!_

* * *

Yachi struggled to maintain her composure. There was still a bit of time before she had to go inside. It would be alright to linger outside to calm herself.

It wasn’t exactly a secret, but a mere fact that she’d never told anyone else because there was no point in bringing it up. One of the main benefactors of Karasuno was her father. Erm... estranged father. Her mother had long since divorced him, but he’d still try to wheedle his way into Yachi’s life whenever he could. The moment he’d heard that Yachi was going to attend Karasuno, he’d whipped out his check book and made a large sizeable donation to the school. It was only through her begging and pleading and even downright threatening him over the phone that her father had kept her name out of it, simply telling the school board that he had a daughter who was attending the school.

Thank goodness she had her mother’s maiden name instead of her father’s surname. Yachi had seen the vice-principal search high and low for the mysterious daughter of their wealthy benefactor, but so far she had been successful in avoiding detection.

Unfortunately, her father wasn’t the bigger issue.

Yachi wanted to groan into her hands, but that would ruin the carefully applied make up on her face.

The moment Yachi had learned about the team’s problem, she knew she had leverage on how to make the vice-principal give them a chance to prove their worth. She didn’t like doing it, but she was desperate and wanted to do her best to help a group of people that actually depended on her for once. Merely speaking to her father would absolve this issue, but that would mean bringing her mother into it. No, she had to go even higher than her father to avoid that.

She had to talk to her grandmother. Specifically, her father’s mother.

* * *

_“Well, well,” the layer of frost in the old lady’s words made Yachi instinctively shiver inside. Cold grey eyes gazed sharply at her while there was an amused smile painting her thin lips. “So you want to play a game with me? How daring of you when your mother barely managed to escape from this family with you in tow and without any debts to drag her back.”_

* * *

But she’d won.

Yachi exhaled slowly. Well, saying she’d won in the game wasn’t exactly true either. Merely trying to gain an audience with her grandmother had come at a cost as well. Her grandmother, amused and intrigued by why her timid granddaughter would dare to approach her for the sake of a pathetic high-school sports team, had stated that if Karasuno was to lose again to Aoba Johsai, Yachi would have to return to her father’s family and live under the rule of her grandmother.

A fact that had made Yachi pale dramatically.

She shook her head. It was fine though. Karasuno had won, as she knew they would. All their practice had paid off and she knew just how strong the team was. There was no way they’d have lost against Aoba Johsai!

Yachi lifted her head to look at the doors again. And now, in her opinion, the hard part was over. She didn’t understand why her grandmother wanted to bet on a game so early on when the second challenge was less extreme, but maybe that was the point. Maybe her grandmother was trying to make her lower her guard so that she’d fail this next one.

B-But it shouldn’t be that hard! It wasn’t like she had to say yes, after all...

 _“I told you to wear something nice for today!”_ Yachi was barely able to contain her shriek of anxiety when she heard the sharp reprimand from behind the door.

 _“My apologies, mother, but I have practice soon after this.”_ A very deep and low tenured voice replied calmly, seemingly unaffected by the fierce scolding.

There was a sigh of aggravation. _“Honestly, I don’t understand where you get this from. You could have put in more of an effort. Do you know how long it took us to set up an omiai like this? We can’t afford to fail!”_

_“I understand mother.”_

Yachi stared at the doors and almost gulped again. Maybe this wasn’t going to be as easy as she thought it’d be. I-It wasn’t like she had experiences with omiai’s and the mere term made her face burst into flames. Perhaps this was the true test her grandmother was setting up, to see if she could handle the pressure of an unwanted marriage meeting without shaming the family? Maybe her grandmother was expecting her to fail horribly and to use this incident to drag her back to the main family?! The thought made cold sweat materialize in the back of her neck.

No, no, no, she shouldn’t panic. She just didn’t need to agree to anything. Even she could do something like this, right? Right?!

Clutching onto the small burst of courage, Yachi knocked on the door. She waited a few heartbeats and the moment she heard the lady inside murmur for her to come in, she opened it slowly and entered inside.

The room immediately felt too bright for her eyes and it had nothing to do with the lighting of the expensive interior of the hotel room. It was a characteristic Yachi noticed whenever she was around someone of her father and grandmother’s status. There was an air of confidence and strength that was obviously supported by lineage, power, and money. The people standing before her also had it all, which was odd to think about since based on the conversation she’d overheard, they wanted this marriage with her when Yachi knew she was nothing like them.

“Hitoka-chan,” the matriarch spoke gently to her, nothing like the cool steel from before that had practically ripped through the doors. “Please, come in. The kimono looks beautiful on you.”

Yachi forced down her stammer, giving her a shy smile instead. If her grandmother found out that she’d made a fool of herself right now, Yachi knew the merciless woman wouldn’t hesitate on reneging on their deal and getting rid of the Karasuno volleyball team herself. That had been one of the consequences about approaching her grandmother. It had revealed a weakness Yachi knew she couldn’t afford to have. Oh god, her mother was going to kill her once she found out what was going on. It was miracle she hadn’t caught on already! “Thank you.”

“Please forgive my idiot of a son. He’s currently very passionate about his club activities and actually came wearing his jersey,” the matriarch put on a look of modest embarrassment, covering the lower half of her flushed face with her hand.

With that, Yachi finally turned her attention to the boy standing beside the lady... only to find that the term was not suitable at all. The person beside the matriarch was definitely no _boy_. He was a man through and through. There was an imposing air about him with sharp narrowed olive-brown eyes that seemed to focus intently on her. It took all over Yachi’s willpower not to flinch under his scrutinizing gaze. It didn’t help that he seemed to be wearing what appear to be his school’s sports jersey, the purple and white looking vaguely familiar to her for some reason. Yachi had been around her team long enough to understand by now that the school’s sports uniform and clothing were no mere training clothes. They were armor suited for battle, which only added to the frightening presence he emitted.

And, dear lord, his height.

He towered over her!

By now, Yachi was very experienced in being surrounded by insanely tall people (not that that was very hard with her own very short stature), but combined with that height and his intense aura, she felt like curling into a ball and bursting into tears. Even Kuroo-san from Nekoma wasn’t as tall as this man! Lev-san was taller, but he had a gentler (albeit energetic) presence that made him more tolerable than this person.

She felt her eyes tearing up while her throat started to tighten.

Don’t panic.

Don’t panic!

Think of the team!

Think of Hinata-kun’s sunny smile and Kageyama-kun’s excited grin whenever they had a challenging volleyball match ahead of them. Tsukishima-kun hid it well, but Yachi knew how much volleyball meant to him as well. Yamaguchi-kun was also working so hard to master the float serve! Nishinoya-sempai and Tanaka-sempai also loved the club so much and they hung in there for so long before the arrival of the current first years. Not to mention the third years. This was their last year and they’d struggled through even more than all of them combined!

This was for the team!

For her team!!

“Now, I’ll leave you two alone so that you may get to know one another.” The matriarch pretended to twitter behind her hand, but Yachi noticed the sharp pinch the lady made on her son’s back before she sauntered out of the door. The younger blonde barely noticed the click of the door closing, too consumed by the fact that she was now completely alone with this giant with the scary gaze.

Oh god, he was going to eat her! He could probably pull her apart with his pinky! Nay! His pinky _toe_!

More tears threatened to gather in her eyes when he suddenly spoke, the deep cultured voice penetrating into her bones with fear. “Please take a seat.”

“Sor-Yes!” Yachi squeaked out, somehow circumventing her instinct to apologize for her very existence before him. She quickly made her way to the nearest sofa in the middle of the spacious hotel room, or as fast as the restrictive material of the kimono allowed her to. She kept her hands clutched together and spoke quickly. “M-My name is Y-Yachi H-Hitoka. I-It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Yes, my mother provided me with your name from your portfolio,” he murmured in reply, taking a seat of his own on the sofa across from her.

Yachi stiffened. Her grandmother hadn’t been gracious enough to provide such a thing for her. If anything, the older lady appeared amused at the thought of sending her granddaughter into the battlefield completely blind.

“But I suppose it would be more formal of us to exchange pleasantries this way,” if Yachi looked up, she would have seen his nod of approval. “My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi. I am a third year of Shiratorizawa Academy and the captain of the volleyball team there.”

Somehow, Yachi stiffened even further. She laboriously lifted her neck to look weakly at Ushijima-san. There had to be a mistake. She must’ve be hearing things due to her trepidation over all this. “S-Shiratorizawa?”

“Yes.” He replied bluntly.

The previous constrictive feeling in her throat returned, but it wasn’t due to the desire to burst into tears. This time, it was due to fear, anxiety, and the feeling of being near death’s door that threatened to suffocate her this time.

Oh god.

Japan-san?! Her match for the omiai was **Japan-san**?! The one Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun had claimed to be their mortal enemy?! Oh god! The two had always referenced Ushijima-san as Japan, so she never knew his full name! Gah, what kind of manager was she if she didn’t know the actual name of their rivals?! And now she was on an omiai with him?! What cruel fate was being forced upon her?!

“Are you alright?” Ushijima inquired when he saw her face paling even behind the light layer of makeup.

“P-Perfectly f-fine,” Yachi choked out.

“Tea will be served in a few minutes, but I can request that they arrive earlier if you need something to drink.” He offered.

Yachi shook her head quickly. If she had something hot in her hands right now, she knew she’d scald herself because of how hard she was shaking. Trying to keep attention off of herself, Yachi forced her voice to steady. “S-So, U-Ushijima-san, h-how long have you been playing volleyball?”

“Wakatoshi is fine, Hitoka,” she almost openly choked at his confidence. They barely knew each other and he already wanted to be on a first name basis with her?! There was no time to even correct him as he continued in his apparent usual forthright manner. “And I began as a child when my father first taught it to me.”

“I-I see,” she managed to squeak out, fidgeting under his intense gaze. For a moment, she wondered if this was what Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun felt whenever they were under the scrutiny of a powerful rival. If so, her respect for them more than doubled; no, more than tripled. Yachi could feel herself wilting under his powerful stare.

“My mother told me that you are the manager for your school’s volleyball team.” He suddenly spoke and Yachi despaired, immediately knowing that the source of the information had to be her grandmother.

“Y-Yes!” No! Please don’t ask anything else about it!

“What school do you attend?”

Yachi fidgeted, mentally fumbling for an excuse or a way to get out of this conversation. Unfortunately, no savior would grace their gentle lights on her. All she could feel was the intense scrutiny of the final boss standing in the way of her team and Nationals. Like the coward she felt she was, Yachi kept her gaze to the side while she mumbled. “...-suno...”

“Excuse me?”

“K-Karasuno...” mentally, Yachi was already crying and bidding farewell to this cruel, cruel world. As she’d anticipated, the air seemed to become frigid and the intensity of Ushijima’s eyes seemed to grow. No matter how much he insisted, she wasn’t sure if she’d ever be able to call such a scary boy like him by his first name, even in her own head.

“Karasuno,” he echoed hollowly. “Then you know of Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio.”

“Y-Yes,” she replied meekly.

There was a light knock on the door and Yachi began to thank every god and deity in existence as she latched onto that excuse to stand up and greet the hotel staff member rolling in the tray of tea. From behind, she could feel the daggers of Ushijima’s glare stabbing into her back. Yachi knew her smile was forced, looking more like a pained grimace, when she saw the hotel staff looking at her with puzzled eyes. “Uh... I-I was told that tea was to be served. Is there a particular preference I may serve you two with?”

“You may leave it.” Ushijima spoke and both hotel employee and Yachi almost jumped at the sound of his voice. There was definitely a powerful and imposing air that surrounded him at all times, including his voice. No wonder both Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun had been in accord for once, both openly declaring Ushijima-san to be Japan-san.

The hotel employee gave Yachi a questioning look, but she smiled feebly at him. Well... no matter how terrifying Ushijima-san was, he was still just a student like her, right? H-He wouldn’t really hurt her, r-right? “It’s fine. I’ll be more than happy to serve the tea.”

It’ll also give her a reason to busy herself and not look into Ushijima-san’s eyes.

The hotel worker looked unconvinced, but gave a brief nod. He walked away, leaving Yachi to busy herself with the tea pot before her. She diligently ignored how Ushijima-san’s eyes followed her everywhere and was glad that she didn’t even need to request what type of tea he wanted since the only ones available were green and black tea. The black was obviously for her since that was what she preferred, meaning the green must be for Ushijima-san.

Yachi knew she couldn’t give him the opportunity to speak! The moment she gave him the chance, there was no doubt he’d ask her about Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun! But what could she possibly talk about with him? They didn’t know a thing about each other!

“Stars.”

She almost dropped the teapot and looked up carefully at him. “E-Excuse me?”

“The pin holding your hair up,” Ushijima continued. “Stars.”

Yachi instinctively reached up to touch the _kanzashi_ on her hair, which left a trail of floral stars entwined with her blonde locks. Her face flushed slightly and she lowered her gaze once more, focusing on pouring the cup of tea. “Y-Yes.”

“Your kimono is filled with stars as well.”

“Y-Yes,” Yachi shyly agreed, surprised that he’d even noticed. Knowing how her grandmother preferred floral designs, Yachi had carefully tried to choose a kimono pattern where the flowers appeared as though they were stars bursting in the air. “Do... Do you like stars as well, Ushijima-san?”

“...they provide adequate lighting during the new moon.”

Ushijima-san’s response was strange, but nevertheless brought a smile to Yachi’s face. He watched attentively as she spoke fondly, her voice finally losing some of its tremor from before at the familiar topic. “Yes. The moon is very beautiful and I like watching it as well, but the stars are definitely my favorite. I find it inspiring how they’d struggle to shine so brilliantly despite there being a more noticeable, more vibrant existence like the moon.”

Ushijima tilted his head. “The stars may attempt to replicate the light of the moon, but nothing can compare to actual moonlight.”

“I-I suppose so?” Yachi replied in confusion, unsure of what exactly Ushijima-san was trying to go with this. She gave him a timid smile as she held out his cup of tea towards him. It didn’t escape her notice how large his hands were. It almost seemed as though he could engulf both of her hands with his one hand! Ushijima seemed to notice as well, his gaze lingering a bit on her hands before taking a sip of his tea.

“How long do you believe it’ll take for you to transfer to Shiratorizawa?”

Yachi almost choked on her own cup. “E-Excuse me?”

“As you are to be my wife, it is only expected that we be in closer proximity of each other.” Ushijima said with a nod to himself, his arms crossed over his broad chest. It would be improper, after all, for someone of his status to have his future significant other to be surrounded by strangers and away from him.

“W-W-W-Wife?”!

“That is the purpose of an omiai, is it not?” he inquired patiently.

“B-But we haven’t agreed to anything!” Yachi sputtered out. “I-I mean we’ve barely even talked together!”

“Do you dislike me, Hitoka?”

This time there was no tea involved when Yachi choked. His words were enough for her to feel as though the air around her was strangling the life out of her. “W-W-W-What?”

“Because I find that this has been a pleasant affair so far and would not be adverse if we were to marry one another.” Ushijima continued, oblivious to how flustered her face was and how petrified she was becoming by this development. Yes, Hitoka was familiar with volleyball and was able to hold a decent conversation with him, both concerning the sport and other unrelated topics. She was polite and considerate and her appearance was pleasant as well. He had no objections to being around her. “Furthermore, joining our families would only strengthen our family businesses. I can see only beneficial results with such matrimony.”

The redness on Yachi’s cheeks easily extended up to her ears while her voice came out in a petrified squeak. “B-B-But we don't even know each other!”

“What more do we need to know of each other besides the fact that we were able to have a pleasant conversation and can enjoy each other’s company?” he turned his sharp gaze to her and Yachi almost flinched at his blunt honesty. How could he possibly believe that they were actually getting along with each other when they’ve only exchanged a few sentences with each other?!

“B-But marriage isn’t as something simple as that,” she continued to protest, unable to believe that she was even having such a conversation like this. “Y-You don’t know me at all! Like... like... you don’t know my favorite food... my favorite season... w-what makes me sad a-and what makes me happy... I-I also don’t know anything about that about you either...”

“Such things can be learned over time during marriage,” he easily retorted and Yachi was almost amazed by how cold and nonchalant he sounded. Just what kind of viewpoint did this man have on marriage?

“...but it’s important to know how compatible we are before rushing something like this.” She murmured softly, the words tumbling out of her mouth unwittingly despite her growing trepedation. Yachi felt the edges of her skin tingle at the feel of his intense stare boring down at her. However, even she couldn’t remain silent over this! “I-I mean, when it comes to marriage... I-I think a man and woman should know each other very well before they get married... not after... they should know and cherish each other b-before doing something as life-changing as marriage..”

There was silence before he finally spoke. “And such an aspect is important to you.”

At that, Yachi nodded without hesitation.

“...very well then,” Ushijima agreed with a curt nod. “Then for now, we will meet each other every other day so that we may become more familiar with each other. I have no qualms about having my fiancée temporarily stay at another school until then.”

Yachi was torn between blushing and blanching at his words. Fiancée?! She never agreed to such a thing! However, it seemed obvious that protesting against the terminology would only fall onto deaf ears. She then paused, the full extent of Ushijima’s words registering in her head.

“Wait, did you just say every other day?!” Yachi cried out in disbelief. “Ushijima-san-!”

“Wakatoshi.” He interjected.

“-I can’t do that! I-I have to be at practice with the volleyball team!”

The frown on Ushijima’s face seemed to grow and Yachi instinctively flinched, almost taking a step back at such a frightening expression. “Then how do you propose we get to know each other more? I can only see two possibilities. Either you quit as the manager of the team or you transfer to Shiratorizawa as soon as possible.”

“W-What?” Yachi squeaked. “W-Why must I be the one to transfer?”

“Simply put,” he said bluntly, “Shiratorizawa is the better school. You would have more to gain by transferring there instead.”

“B-But I like Karasuno,” despite her stammer and how unbelievably fast her heart was pounding in her chest, Yachi continued to object. This was her future after all! And while Ushijima-san still scared her half to death, Yachi couldn’t keep to herself when it came to staying with her teammates. She was still trying to figure out how it’d come to all this! Not to mention, what would be her grandmother’s reaction? Anger? Amusement? And then there was her mother! If her mother found out about all this, Yachi didn’t even want to imagine what her mother would do to her! “I-I don’t want to leave my team!”

“...after the match in the next few days, the current Karasuno will become defunct.” The way Ushijima spoke held no malice or cruelty. It was as though he was merely stating a fact of life. His cold confidence sent a shudder down Yachi’s spine. “Your current attachment to the school is due to the volleyball team, is it not?”

Yachi hesitated for a moment, wondering where he was going with this, but gave a nod. “I-I suppose so...”

“Then you’ll have no objections to transferring to Shiratorizawa once they’ve lost.”

The way he spoke was with such conviction. It startled Yachi to realize that he truly believed that Karasuno had no chance against him at all. No, it was even beyond that. He probably didn’t even see Karasuno at all. In his eyes, Karasuno was just another stepping stone in his way to the top of the mountain.

Her fingers tightened around her cup and Yachi looked up. There was a fierce glower in her eyes, though a hint of her timidness remained as seen by the nervous tears now gathered in the corner of her eyes. “Karasuno won’t lose.”

Yachi hated it when people looked down at her team and couldn’t stay silent anymore with how Ushijima-san was being such a... such a jerk about her teammates! All of them worked hard to get to where they were right now and they were strong! There was no way they were going to lose!

“Then you’ll have no objections to such an agreement?” he repeated sharply, his eyes still trained on the tiny blonde.

Yachi trembled, but gave a stern nod. “Yes.”

“Then it’s agreed.” Ushijima concluded as he stood up, his tall stature literally towering over the two girls. “Once Karasuno has been kicked out of the ranking, you’ll transfer to Shiratorizawa as soon as possible.”

“Karasuno won’t lose!” Yachi yelled back stubbornly. “So I won’t be transferring to Shiratorizawa!”

The gaze he leveled on her was harsh and imposing, one she had no doubt was something he showed only to the fiercest opponent. “You’ll soon come to terms with the realities of this world and it is that the weak will wilt while the strong will flourish.”

* * *

Four hours later in the safety and comfort in her own home, Yachi stared dumbly at the wall before grabbing the nearest pillow and screaming her lungs out.

A fool!

She was a fool!

There was no need to have risen up to his bait like that! The Ushijima family had been the one to approach her family for the omiai! It was well within her rights to refuse them, even if Ushijima-san had been pushy about it!

And now...

Now...

_“Then you’ll have no objections to transferring to Shiratorizawa once they’ve lost.”_

“Karasuno won’t lose,” Yachi cried into her pillow, “but I’m such an idiot!”

* * *

**::owari::**

* * *

**AU** **:**  Whoo-hoo, I was actually able to write something longer! Well... it took a while and I had to stop writing frequently, but yay for writing more!

Hope this was fun to read! Haha, I don't know where the idea came from, but it was floating in my head for a while. xD I guess I was wondering about the possibility of the vice-principal of Karasuno being more vehemently against the existence of the volleyball team because of how they keep causing trouble and then ta-da?

Haha, poor Yachi-chan. If she'd just played it cool, she wouldn't have unwittingly placed her hand in marriage at stake like this. xD Ushijima is a lot slier than he looks!

Also, I don't really dislike Ushijima (just in case this oneshot made it seem as though I dislike him). I find him hilarious, but I think he just lacks some social skills due to his upbringing. xD He's very rigid and is sometimes oblivious to social norms. Yachi's background in this universe is also completely made up  and the timeline follows the anime where Yachi  didn't have the opportunity to meet Ushijima. I generally follow the manga than the anime, but for this oneshot, it follows the anime storyline. :)

 


End file.
